


Opposites

by TheLoyalMouse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Parenting, stage fright, yuri is angry, yuuri is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalMouse/pseuds/TheLoyalMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Yuuri is nervous, Viktor being there to watch helps<br/>2. Yuri's Dad is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart of Glass

Yuuri’s heart is pounding.

Even though the ice arena is filled with people – it’s been sold out up to the very last seat – it’s eerily quiet. Even time itself seems to have ceased to exist, the moment stretching out further and further, until Yuuri thinks he can hear a faint tearing noise. But that might as well be the sound of his nerves snapping.

He can’t do this.

He doesn’t want to. Isn’t ready. How did he ever think he was in the first place?

The muscles of his thighs are shaking badly. He wonders if the spectators in the first rows can actually see it. If they don’t, the eyes of the cameras will certainly catch it. They have followed his every move ever since he has stepped out onto the rink.

It makes him feel nauseous. Actually, he’s quite positive he’s going to throw up any moment now. Saliva is flooding his mouth and he swallows it with difficulty.

He shouldn’t have come back here. He doesn’t belong here. 

But then his eyes meet Viktor's who is leaning on the railing. He's smiling. But when is he not? Yet, this smile is different. It's for Yuuri alone, and he can feel a deep calmness settling in his bones. 

He takes a breath.

A drop of sweat is running down his cheek, following the line of his jaw and finally reaches his chin where it catches for a second, until gravity pulls it down.

Yuuri wonders if he’s going to hear it hit the ground.

But before he has a chance to confirm or negate this theory, suddenly a tentative flutter of piano notes fills the air and his body starts to move from muscle memory alone.

It doesn’t even take him a heart-beat to get lost in the music, which is gaining in momentum and power by the minute; his movements fluid and elegant, his head raised high.

Usually, he’s rather clumsy, with two right feet and a severe lack of self-esteem. Out here, he’s graceful. He can’t think of any other occasion he’s ever felt that way. He doesn’t see the audience anymore. He doesn’t hear the whirr of the camera following him.

He’s flying.

And that’s when he knows that he’s been wrong all along.

He does belong here.

And he’s going to fight tooth and nail to stay right here for as long as he can possibly manage.

Because when his heart pumps the blood through his veins to the rhythm of the music, and he can feel the frigid touch of the air caressing him like a lover, he just knows that Viktor was right.

He’s never going to be more alive.


	2. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Vasili has gotten them seats in the first row of the ice stadium. The tickets have probably cost a small fortune, since he forgot to actually buy them in time. He just forgot, even though Yuri had been nagging him constantly about it the last couple months. Not that Vasili cares about price tags anymore. They have the money, after all. And he doesn’t mind one bit that it’s his youngest son who’s bringing it home, not he himself. Yuri wouldn’t even exist after all if it wasn't for him, he likes to tell people. That brat’d better be a little thankful.

“You gotta watch these guys carefully.” He leans slightly over to his son, who isn’t even acknowledging him, but is still listening. Vasili’s breath reeks of vodka, thinly veiled by the strong mints he sucks when they’re out in public. “Learn their weak spots and use them to your advantage. Never forget: if you wanna make it to the top, you gotta beat them all.”

Yuri snorts. As if he doesn’t know.

He lost the last shreds of respect he once might have had for his father when he found out how Vasili was spending his son’s earnings: on gambling, booze, and women. And he would love to kick that bastard’s greedy ass, but he can’t. Even though he knows his trainer Alexeij and his wife would love to take him. It’d just be a formality. He’s the poster child of the Figure Skating Federation of Russia, after all. He could have himself taken away from his asshole of a father in a heartbeat.

But this isn’t just about Vasili and him. There’s his mother and his siblings, too. How could he possibly leave them in the care of an unreliable drunkard, who‘s never spent a day of honest work in his life? He can’t. And it makes him so mad, he desperately wants to punch something all the time.

He settles for sassing his father whenever he thinks he can get away with it. In public, when Vasili can’t actually do anything about it. It works more often than not, mostly because Vasili is too drunk to really hold a grudge. But sometimes it doesn’t, and then he’s in for a hiding once they get back home.

Thankfully, he never hits him where anyone can see. He spares his face, so Yuri doesn’t have to come up with stupid lies that would probably just raise more questions. It’s a horrible thing to be thankful for, but there you go …

He shifts his attention to the rink once Katsuki’s performance is announced. It’s almost comical how self-conscious the older skater looks when the spotlights find him. But as soon as the music starts, it’s almost as if there’s a different person standing on the ice. Damn, he’s good, Yuri really has to give him that. But then, he hasn’t become one of the most well-known names in the figure skating circus for nothing. Doesn’t mean Yuri has to like it. Because he doesn’t. Not one fucking bit.

He wants to be the one people watch with mouths slack and marvel shimmering in their eyes. And he will be. There’s not even a sliver of doubt in him about that.

It’s the middle of February. He’s going to finally turn fifteen next month – in time to make him eligible for this year’s Winter Olympics. So far, he’s breezed through every tournament relevant for qualification. It’s not common for an athlete his age to take part in the Olympics, but it’s not unheard of, either.

Yuri doesn’t care that most of his competitors will be at least three years – or more – his senior. It doesn’t make a difference. He’s better than them, and he’s going to prove it.

He’s worked incredibly hard to get where he is now. His success has been earned by blood, tears and sweat, and he’s not going to let it go to waste. Not a fucking chance.

And once he reaches the top, he's going to make everyone who has ever taken advantage of him pay. Especially his father. Vasili is going to regret the day hes knocked his wife up with yet another child. Because one thing is for sure – _this brat_ owes him nothing.

Nothing at all.


End file.
